


Fate and Destiny

by cougarlips



Series: Lightning Appreciation Week (Feb 3-9) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen, Lightning Returns Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Lightning Returns, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She supposed it was sad to realize that she, and she alone, remembered the times of Gods and Goddesses, of Fal’Cie and crystal, but ultimately she could not have been happier that no one else was burdened with the nightmares that she was plagued with.</i> </p><p>Prompt: Favorite scene (Lightning Returns post-credit ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and Destiny

In a soft blouse and khakis, Claire Farron boarded an empty train. In her hand she held a briefcase carrying a laptop, folders of notes where she tried to make sense of her complicated prior life. It was color coded, sticky-noted, highlighted, even included diagram after diagram of her relationships, friendships, and family.

Claire Farron bought a ticket for this train with no set destination in mind, and she mused to herself as she gazed out the window at the vibrant green of the farmland she passed. Images of Serah passed through her mind -- she spoke to her former sister on occasion, saddened but grateful that the younger girl had no recollection of their former lives. Claire thought of Snow and Sazh, both of whom she’d met in passing, who felt Claire was familiar but could not place her in their memories. Hope, Noel, and Yeul had yet to cross her path, but she already assumed that they, like the rest of her old party, only knew this current life.

She supposed it was sad to realize that she, and she alone, remembered the times of Gods and Goddesses, of Fal’Cie and crystal, but ultimately she could not have been happier that no one else was burdened with the nightmares that she was plagued with. Nightmares of Bhunivelze had repeated themselves nearly every week since she was old enough to remember her dreams, but the nightmares of her sole confidant, her best friend, being manipulated and puppeteered as if he were no more than a doll disturbed her almost more than the ones of Bhunivelze himself. She grew up distant even from her own family, though she loved them more than she could express. Loved their normal, boring lives with their normal, boring love. It was more than she could ask for.

The train screeched to a stop, and Claire stood, gathered her belongings, and nodded the conductor goodbye as she exited onto the platform. The smell of fresh grass filled her nostrils and a warm breeze tickled the skin behind her ear where she tucked her hair. In the distance, beyond the rows and rows of brightly colored crops, there stood a loft that beckoned her name.

Gone were her days of scrambling for enough work to provide for not only herself and Serah, but also a home, school, food, and extra curricular activities. Gone were the days of drills, running a mile in under six minutes, hostage scenarios and weaponry training. Gone were the days of a brand burning into her chest, minute by minute, counting down to her impending death. Gone were the days of being a Goddess’s champion, of being manipulated and trained into being a goddess herself.

Gone were the days where Claire Farron allowed destiny to be decided for her. Now it was time for Claire Farron to choose her own fate.


End file.
